Believe in me - A Luke Friend Fan Fiction
by Grey Temptress
Summary: Luke Friend had a little hard time believing he could reach the top. With the help of Sara, and her faith in him, will he be able to reach stardom? His dreams that he hasn't even told his best friend. A little mischief and romance added to stir the tension of the upcoming star of Great Britain
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Sara's POV**

"That's it, we are going through, NOW" I yelled looking at Luke with a frustrated growl. Luke turned to look at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"You'd think we can get though that crowd?" he asked, taking one of my hands and holding it in his. He turned to look back towards the ever growing crowd behind him with a frown on his face. "We can't exactly go back either, so I guess we are going to have to push our way in" he whispered leaning towards my ears.

I nodded my head, and then began to push through the crowd that was getting on the London underground trains. After a few shoving and screaming, both Luke and I finally got onto the train and found a seat.

"Phew, that was hard work! Never am I ever doing that again!" I smiled at Luke, who was grinning widely, his dimples showing on his face.

"What, never?! You'll be doing that all the time when I'm famous!" he laughed at me, poking me a few times in the ribs, before I gave him my 'stop-it-or-I-will-kill-you' look. He just smiled and then grabbed his guitar that was attached to his bag and started strumming a few notes. How he is always smiling is beyond me, but whatever makes him happy I'm fine with it. I sat back and stared at him playing his guitar.

We were both on the way to London; I guess you could say I forced Luke into entering the X factor competition. He was such a great singer, but he still doesn't believe me. So I decided to book an audition for his birthday gift. And surprisingly he loved it. I was proud that he finally had the guts to show the world his talents. Luke was my best friend. We were attached to the hips since we've met in high school. Luke was a bit of a bad boy then, but he has calmed down in the past year. I couldn't wait for him to start realising his potential of being a singer. He wrote a beautiful song a couple of months ago, which he had recorded himself in the bathroom. I found the clip on his laptop by mistake when I was looking for some pictures. Honestly, he was amazing! I can't describe how angelic he sounded, and the fact that he was written the song based on all his friends in Devon!

I clapped when he finished his mini song he just played, and I didn't even realise that there was a crowd around us, clapping Luke on the back, and complimenting him. He thanked them all and turned to face me.

"You know, I didn't think anyone would have heard that" He laughed, his face shining with happiness at what just happened. I rolled my eyes, and took one of his hands in mine.

"You believe me now? Look at the reaction you got here, now think of what the judges and the audience, heck even the world would be doing, they'd be standing on their feet and cheering for YOU!"

"Sara, I know, but this is big, you know, but I'll promise you, every step of the auditions and if i ever get there, the live shows, I'll get through, I'm going to buy you a gift" he said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Done, I can't wait" I smiled back at him giving him a high five. For the rest of the ride we chatted some more and a few jokes were thrown around leaving the both of us having stitches for laughing too much.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I can't believe she has so much faith in me. I'm going to do her proud and win this competition. Sara looked as she usually did; wearing dark faded skinny jeans with a patterned top and cardigan. She had a huge smile on her face as she dragged me town to the trains in London.

She was a little crazy, but she was and is my best friend. I'd don't know what I'd do without her. She managed to grab us some seats. I hated this crowd, everyone just shove on your path and don't even bother to apologise! Hmph.

Sara always nagging at me to sing to the world, and that I will do. I got my guitar out and started strumming a few notes. Before I knew it I started singing, Hallelujah. I looked up a few times and saw a faraway dreamy look on Sara's face. I carried on singing, till I hit my last note and took a deep breath.

I looked up and saw I had a crown surrounding Sara and I, they started clapping and praising me. I grinned at all of them and thanked them. Then I looked back at Sara who had that look that went 'I-told-you-so' and laughed. We chatted and joked and laughed throughout the journey to London.

* * *

Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at a Luke Friend Fan fiction!  
Sorry for all the grammar and punctuation mistakes, did this within half an hour for a friend!  
Oh and some of you asked about the girl's name, well it's not based on me, but a close twitter best friend! Hope you like it!  
Let me know what you think of it! :))

Saira xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Luke's POV**

As we reached our destination, I got up and grabbed my guitar, slinging it on my back, and then reached out to grab both mine and Sara's bags. We both literally jumped off the train, laughing at how childish we were acting. Since the audition camps were 15 minutes away from the station, Sara decided that she was too lazy to walk, so we ended up taking a taxi. I silently laughed at her antics and shook my head. As we reached the camp, Sara got out and swiftly paid the driver.

"Hey! I'm meant to pay, not you" I said furiously. Me, being a boy, always learnt to pay not the girls. Guess my mom grew taught me well. As the driver went back in the taxi, I went over to a lamppost nearby and leaned against it, and put on an angry face. I saw Sara looking towards me as I stomped off.

"LUKE! OY LUKE, WAIT UP!" she yelled. I turned to look at her and she came up to me breathless as she caught up.

"Stop, with your stroppiness, and you can pay for food, okay? It's only fair since I made us take a taxi!" she pleaded. I couldn't stay mad at her, I don't know why, but she always made me smile even with her being crazy, nice or angry.

"Okay, okay, fine, Food's on me. Now let's get that audition over and done with!" I said with a smile, throwing my arms in the air. Sara laughed and linked her arm in mine and pulled me towards the entrance of the camp.

As we got there, we signed in our names, and got given stickers with numbers on them. This lady sat the desk told us we had to go through the room on the left to wait for our turn to audition. I took Sara by her hands, and walked through to the waiting area. As soon as we found empty seats, we both sat down. I looked around nervously at the other contestants, they seem like they are good. One that stood out to me was a boy, who looked a little older than me, and he was laying his guitar and singing to two little girls that looked a bit like the boy himself, that sat beside him and an older woman whom I'm assuming is his mom. I started to rub the back of my neck and then brushed my long wavy locks off my face, with a sigh. I glanced towards Sara, and she was looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Luke, I know you're nervous, but you're going to do it and you are going to win and come out with three yeses!" she tried comforting me, but I could still feel something, like it was about to explode inside me. Sara always knew when something was wrong, she was the type to touch people to comfort them, so she gave me a big hug that I returned and we stayed in the position for a while.

A man with a clipboard approached us, as we pulled apart.

"Luke Friend?" he asked, lifting one of his eyebrows in question.

I replied saying it was me, and he told me it was my turn in five minutes. Sara reached out and took my hands and smiled at me. It was then that I realised that feeling vanished. I felt more confident, and had a strange energy around me. I stood up with a smile on my face, and looked at Sara.

"I'm ready now, come with me?" I asked Sara looking pleased.

"Well, obviously I'm coming with you, not going to miss it for the world" She said leaping up on her feet, and grabbing my hands. We both laughed simultaneously and followed the man with the clipboard into another room.

There we met the presenter, Dermot O'Leary with a camera man beside him filming him. He approached us and spoke in the microphone facing the camera.

"Well, we now have our next contestant, Hey buddy how doing?" He asked as he turned to look at us with a smile on his face. "Well who do we have here?" he asked, then pointed his microphone at us. I leaned forward and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Luke Friend, and this is my best friend Sara Shah" I replied confidently. Dermot smiled and welcomed us both on the show.

"Well, Luke how are you feeling, nervous?" He enquired.

I thought a bit before I answered him, "Yeah I'm good, nervous yes, but I guess everyone is, pretty normal to be nervous!" I replied with a smile.

"Good, right, it's time to go in Luke, good luck!" he said beckoning me to open the doors marked with the X Factor signs. I walked up to the door, but glanced behind for a few seconds to see Sara and Dermot giving me the thumbs up and big smiles. I returned the smiles and opened the door. This was it.

As I entered the room, I walked straight to the middle of the room and faced the judges who all smiled and me and greeted me. Gray was the first to speak.

"Hello, and what's your name?" he questioned confidently.

"My name's Luke Friend" I answered him with a smile. Nicole looked at me strangely and asked,

"Friend? Is that your real name?" she asked.

"Yes, it is"

"Ooh, I love your hair, how did you get it all the volume?" she asked.

"Oh I haven't washed my hair in about 9 months" I said, I could feel the hotness, knowing that a blush was creeping on my face. Sharon laughed along with Louis. While Nicole and gray exchanged strange looks. Sharon then asked that million dollar question that was always swimming in my mind.

"You think you can win the X Factor, Luke?" she asked. I looked at her straight in her eyes and honestly replied.

"I hope so"

"Well, whenever you ready, my boy" she said. That's my cue. The music stared playing.

"When the night has come  
And the Land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me  
Stand by me"

I belted out the last note as harmoniously as I could, and then opened my eyes, which I didn't realised was closed as I started singing. I looked up at the judges expecting to see horrified faces, but I was shocked to see them grinning and standing on their feet clapping! As they sat back down, I heard I loud cheer from my best friend behind the door.

"WHOO, GO LUKEY!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Sharon was the first to speak.

"Luke, my dear gods!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been hiding? You have a fabulous voice my dear, I really loved it" she said beaming at me. Louis then spoke.

"Oh Luke, I loved it. You have a fantastic voice, great personality and I love your hair" he chuckled.

"Thank you" I replied, my eyes filling up with tears. Gray looked straight at me and spoke.

"Luke Friend. You have the X Factor. I want to see you in the auditions" he said nodding his head. I couldn't believe all the comments I was getting, the only thing I could mutter without embarrassing myself was a "Thank You". Lastly Nicole spoke her voice breaking slightly as she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luke, Your wonderful, your voice really got to me. I loved it. No doubt. How old are you?" she asked.

"17" I said with a small laugh.

"17? What? Oh come on lets vote!" she exclaimed at the other judges. One by one they all said the same thing.

"Yes"

"It's a yes from me"

"No doubt, Yes"

"You have four yeses Luke Friend"

I grinned, waved and thank them, before I left the room.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I couldn't believe it, he got though! I was so proud of him. He sung his soul out and was looking so beautiful with his massive grin and dimples showing, oh and not to forget his face was streaming with tears. As soon as he came through the door, I jumped on him giving him a massive hug. He returned the hug by putting his arms around me squeezing the breath out of me. As he did so he spun me around, yelling his heart out. As he finally let me go, Dermot coughed behind us. We spun with sheepish grins on our faces.

"Congratulation Luke! That was fantastic!" he said, shaking Luke's hands. He pointed us towards the exit door and Luke grabbed his stuff from the floor beside me, took my hands and led me out the exit without another word.

As soon as we were out the building, Luke leaned down and pecked my cheeks. He then stood straight with the biggest smile I'd seen in my life.

"I GOT IN" he yelled, pulling me around, doing his little 'happy dance'. Even though it was embarrassing as we were in public, I couldn't put a damper on his spirits, so I joined in with him.

"I KNOW AND I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" I laughed back at him, jumping up and down, thrusting my arms up in the air throwing invisible punches. All of a sudden Luke stood still, with a smirk on his face.

"Someone is more excited than me" He laughed. I stopped my weird dancing, and stuck my tongue out to him in return. He then proceeded to pull me into a side hug.

"Let go grab something to eat, I'm starving!" he cried out. I laughed and we both literally skipped down the streets.

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_This is a long chapter! Phew!_  
_Let me know what you think of this!_

_I probably won't update till Wednesday if I'm keeping my length this long! :D_

_Saira! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Sara's POV**

After a long tiring day, from the hectic London trains to the x factor audition camps then lunch with Luke, and then back home again. As we descended from the local train station at Devon, we both walked it to Luke's house. It was getting darker and the temperature had dropped to 3 degrees. I had my jacket wrapped tightly around me, but I could still feel myself shiver. I felt a warm hand going around my back to my sides. I looked towards Luke, who gave me a lazy smile and pulled me closer to his side as we walked briskly to his house.

As soon as we reached his door, Luke let go of me and then took out his keys from his bags and opened the door, motioning me to enter first. I entered the familiar house, and took off my shoes and jacket. Luke went straight to the kitchen and I followed straight behind. I then saw Luke hugging both his parents, retelling them the story of his auditions and the judge's comments. Luke's dad, Simon jumped up and declared a take-away in celebration to Luke's success in his auditions. We all cheered and Simon then walked out to grab us food. I glanced at Luke to see that there was a single visible tear streaming down his chubby face. I couldn't help it but say, "Awwwwh".

Luke turned to face me and stuck his tongue out and wagged his bum at me.

"Luke! Very mature, you could win an Oscar for 'World's best Immaturity'" I laughed and returned the gesture of me sticking out my tongue. Sue, Luke's mum, hugged her son once more and gave him a peck on his cheeks then gave him a small slap on his shoulders.

"OW! Mom!" Luke whined, pouting at his mum. Sue just shakes her head and half- heartedly scolded him.

"Luke, no shaking your bum in front of ladies" she said, standing up and pointing her finger at him.

"Why not?" he asked jokingly, with a huge smirk gracing his tear stained face.

"LUKE!" Both Sue and I yelled, laughing at the same time. I went over and sat by Luke with his dad on the sofa. I lifted both my legs and placed it on Luke's lap and laid my head on the pillow trying to relax after a long day. Luke pulled a face at me, and shoved my legs on the floor.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable babe, you're making my bath! Shah, my peasant, get up stairs and get my bath ready for me, now" He joked at my relaxed state, and laughed. It was always a private joke between us two, Long story short, acting like the medieval folks as servants and masters, as we both learnt in our history lessons in school. We both made a 'Friendie-Shah' Vow between us that whatever the other demand we do. Not in a serious way, but for a laugh, we both always had tricks up our sleeves that we played on one another.

I looked at him fake-horrified then I jumped up to my feet, and scampered down on the floor and wrapped arms around his legs.

"Oh please sir, have mercy on me! Thou art being so lenient when thou wish to take his bath. I shall do right away sir!" I mocked with a fake Shakespearean voice. I jumped up and bowed at his trying to compose myself or else I'd burst out laughing. Luke looked at me in awe and then winked.

"I don't know what you just said in your weird Shakespeare thingy you seem to have an obsession with, but get on with it shah" he commanded, pointing his finger at me.

"I shall do it, but you have to promise me a Starbuck coffee tomorrow or I'm going to poison your bath, like every good peasant does to their master" I retorted. "Oh and I'm NOT obsessed. Shakespeare is a beautiful language of insult that no one will understand" I chuckled.

"So did you just insult me?" he asked, scratching his head with a confused look. I took a deep breath and burst out laughing like a hysterical madman. By the time I caught my breath, I realised Luke has dragged me and placed me on the sofa. And the next thing I knew he was throwing pillows on me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" He yelled and continued to bash me with massive pillows. I tried to defend myself but ended up running around the house with Luke chasing right behind me with a scary looking pillow in his hands. I ended up running to the kitchen and have a massive brainwave. Luke was still a few seconds behind me, so i quickly grabbed the glass of water that was by the table and hid behind the door. As soon as Luke ran in the kitchen, I stepped out and threw the water all of him.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I felt something cold and wet all over my back. I took my hands to feel the wetness on my back and turned to see Sara holding a glass. I just realised she threw water on me.

"Oh ho! N-no, no, no, NO! THIS IS WAR" I declared and Sara literally fled the kitchen and up the stairs laughing. I saw her run into my room, and i quickly followed her inside and shut the door behind me. I looked at Sara who was sat on my bed cross-legged and had that sweet 'innocence' look on. She looks beautiful when she does that. Well, I'm not giving in to her just yet. I did a bad impersonation of an evil witches laugh.

"You're trapped now! Hahahahaha!"

"Trapped? What in here no!" she answered sarcastically. I crept towards her slowly with my hands out, acting like a monster. Sara immediately knew what I was doing, however i was shocked to see her laugh. I stopped and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she tried to suppress her laugh.

"You know I was about to tickle you, I know you hate that, but you just laughed? What, that's not normal?" I complained putting on my best saddest look. Sara just smiled, and then lifted her arms from behind her back. I realised she must have hidden something to do that.

"What did you do?" I asked seriously. Sara laughed flicking her long wavy dark brown hair out of her face.

"Oh! Lukeeey, I just stole your lucky guitar pick" She smiled holding up my red Beetle pick.

"Give it back now!" I demanded holding my palm out at her. She shakes her head and puts the pick in her front pocket in her jeans.

"Oh nope lukey, not until I get my Starbucks tomorrow, oh and its bath time, get changed and come to the bathroom in five min!" she says leaving me dumbstruck in my bedroom alone as she headed into the bathroom next door.

"BLACKMAILER" I shouted at the door and heard Sara giggle. I couldn't believe she did that again. She always brought out the fun and more confident side of me. I just smiled and gathered my comfy night pjs and headed into the bathroom.

I knocked before Sara called out that I could come in. I pushed the door open and Sara stood there with a pleased expression on her face. She turned to me smiling widely that all her pearly whites were showing through.

"You didn't poison it did you?" I asked jokingly.

"Luke! Honestly I just made you the best bath ever and you ask if I poisoned it?" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was joking Sara! And I dunno, I'll tell you if it's the best bath or not, now get out woman unless you want to see my birthday suit!" I commanded and Sara ran out the bathroom like a speed of a lightning. I smiled at myself, locked the door, stripped down and then sat in the bath. Hmm. Water was just hot ant the right temperature and it smells like Vanilla! Whoop! Sara did make the best bath! I have got to thank her later. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting my body relax.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

"LUKE, GET OUT THE BATH NOW! DINNER'S HERE" I yelled, knocking on the bathroom door waiting for Luke to get out. It has already been an hour since he was in there. I heard a click of the lock, and the door opened showing a sleepy Luke.

"Did you fall asleep again?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, and by the way, best bath ever" he replied giving me a big hug and then walked into his room dumping his clothes. I had already gotten changed into my pjs that were already kept here. This was literally like my second home. My parents didn't mind so didn't Luke's parents. They knew we both had a very strong friendship and whenever we could or wanted to we stayed at each other's house. I had the spare room right next to Luke's room, with all my spare random clothes in. I skipped down to Luke's room and asked if was coming. He has a lazy grin on his face as he looked up at me from his phone.

"Yup, I'm starving bubba, let's go down" he said smirking, walking up to me and turning me around, so that he could push me down the stairs.

"How many times have I told you not to call me bubba!" I cried flinging my arms carelessly in the air and almost tripping on the stairs.

"Too late, I love bubba" Luke replied winking before going into the Kitchen where Sue and Simon was setting up the table for dinner. Sue called us over to sit down and we all gathered around the table. Luke looked at what his dad brought and immediately started jumping up and down on his seat, yelling "PIZZA, WHOO" and clapped his hands.

"Calm down Luke, its only Pizza" Simon laughed at his son, handing us all a slice on our plates.

"Yeah, but Pizza's my favourite!" He smiled, and then stuffed his face with pizza. Simon, Sue and I all shared a secret smile.

"Well, Luke this is all for you, congrats on passing your audition son, you'll go far, and we all know that for a fact and don't you ever forget" Simon said, with a smile raising his glass of coke to Luke.

Luke gave his biggest smile to his dad.

"Thanks dad" he said, before digging into another slice.

As we all talked over eating food and made jokes, Sue finally declared it was bedtime for us. Honestly she still treats both of us like her babies. I loved Sue so much that she was technically my second mother. Sue's the greatest mother in the world and that includes my mom too, she always come first.

"Mom, no, it's only 11.18!" Luke whinged, but Sue gave him that look which shuts him up immediately. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha, oh sorry, don't mind me, I'm really tired" I said with a yawn. "It's been a long day, I'm turning in! Goodnight Simon, Goodnight Sue" I called before leaving the room with Luke following me. As we both travelled up the stairs we both went into Luke's room and sat on his bed. We always talk before we nod off for the night.

"Luke, how are you feeling?" I asked as he leaned against his bed frame.

"Me? Over the moon" he sighed deeply. "I don't really know how to say this Sara, but I would never have done what I did today if it wasn't for you" he smiled, turning around and laying his head on my lap. I stroked Luke's long locks out his face.

"Luke, you know how proud I am of you today. Ever since I discovered your beautiful voice, I knew i had to make you realise what you could do" I said staring off into space, whilst continuing to stroke his hair.

"You really think I'm that good? Will it be enough to win the x factor?"

"Yes, Luke I think you're fabulous, you have a voice of an angel, and I believe that you can win the x factor, just believe in me"

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"You think I have a voice of an angel?" he chuckled.

"What did you think I said Lukey?" I smiled at him for his cheekiness.

"Thank you, bubba, and yes if anything you're the only person I will believe in this world"

"Awwh, good boy, now get up, I want to sleep!" I moaned shifting his head off me.

"Okay, night Sara, and sweet dreams bubba" he said pulling me in a hug which I returned and then gave me a small kiss on the cheeks. I walked out the room as soon as the Luke lay in bed and switched off the lights for him. I made my way to my room, and climbed into bed, thinking of all the opportunities Luke will have in the future. I smiled in my sleep thinking how I have finally made Luke happy with his life.

* * *

_Hey guys! This is the longest chapter yet._

_Please let me know through my ask on what you think of this chapter!_

_Any ideas you want me to include in the future chapters as well, are all welcome!_

_Sorry for all grammar and punctuation error please let me know if you find them!_

_Thanks for reading it though._

_Love ya loads #Friendies_

_Saira xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Luke's POV**

A month has passed since the day of the auditions. It was the end of 1st year in college. The arena auditions was right around the corner. Sara and I had gone through many different songs since then, picking out the best for my next performance. I had this bubble of energy around me ever since the auditions. I felt really excited to be doing this. It was finally like a dream come true. There was also another thing. Sara. There is always something about her that makes me feel so loved. She is constantly by my side. I guess that was what I needed. I do feel more than friendship to her, but I'm afraid of losing this friendship if the relationship doesn't work out. My relationships always were rubbish. I only ever had two girlfriends; one of them has dumped me after using me for another guy, and the other cheated on me by going out with another guy as well as myself. So yeah I, now know why I don't go forward with this. But to be honest, I loved Sara the way she is and right now. She was unlike the normal girls. She hardly wore make-up, just the eyeliner and mascara. She even dressed simple too, Skinny jeans and Patterned tops of many styles. She had the sweetest smile, and cutest nose I've ever seen. Many people think we are a couple but we both didn't mind, the way our friendship id going, I'm quite happy. Maybe with time, I can ask her. It will be hard if I get through to the final 12. I will have fans by then and Sara may get hate. I didn't want that.

I got up from my bed, and glanced at the time again, 8:04 AM, it read. I was awake for just over an hour. Just thinking about the x factor life I would lead if I got through. There was one thing I was certain in though, and that was, Sara had to be a big part of it. I stretched and yawned covering my mouth with my right hand, and the other ruffling my hair. I walked out my room, into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. My tummy rumbled quite loudly as I was brushing my teeth. I decided to head down into the kitchen and saw Mum with Alesha, my older sister.

"Morning Lukey" singed mum, whilst cooking the eggs. Alesha was sat at the table eating her share of breakfast. She looked up as soon as mum sang morning to me.

"Morning Lil brother!" she smirked, and patted the seat next to her. I went and sat down next to her.

"What you doing home?" I asked, grabbing myself some orange juice and a plate. Mum came over and poured the eggs and hash browns on my plate. I reached over Alesha and grabbed some toast too and stated munching on my breakfast.

"What? Can't I visit my family once in a while?"

"No, you have a family with your husband in the next town"

"Lukey! Anyway I'm here to help mum with the dress shopping, for when we go to your arena performance!" She squealed excitedly.

"Oh, don't remind me!" I groaned closing my eyes. I looked up and saw Alesha pouting the same way I do.

"Oy, stop copying my pout!" I whined, "Mine will be famous soon!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed.

As we finished breakfast, both Ally and I kept bickering, and then we heard a loud cough from the kitchen door.

"Am I actually seeing you fight with your big sister Luke?" Sara questioned raising an eyebrow.

"When did you get here?" I questioned back.

"You're not meant to answer a question with a question Luke! Oh and Its Half 9! Did you forget something? Something important we are doing today?" She asked then gestured towards the clothes she was wearing. I took in what she wore, and was quite shocked to see her wearing a summer flowery dress! Boy, did she look... Girly!

"You can stop staring Luke, It's only a dress" she commented with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you NEVER wear dresses!" I protested in shock.

"So? You don't like it?" She said with a sad face, glancing down at her dress, like she was inspecting what was wrong with it. Great, look what I have done! I mentally scolded myself. I swiftly got out of my chair and hugged Sara. I let go of her and took her hands in mine and gave her a twirl.

"No, I don't like it, But..." I paused, glancing around the kitchen, and I caught sight of some fresh flowers in a vase, that my mum loves keeping around the house. I let go of Sara, who looked baffled, and I walked towards the vase and attempting to block Sara's view what I was doing. I gently plucked a single Rose from the bunch of flowers. I turned around hiding the rose behind my back and walked back up to Sara, who looked at my suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to peek at what I was hiding. I slowly lifted my arms and brought the rose into her view. She stood there silently waiting. I gently lifted her hair, and pulled a clip off, and then put the rose, which was free from thrones, behind her ears, and replacing the clip to keep the rose in place.

"There, now you look even stunning, and I love it!" I smiled at her, putting on my biggest smile I could muster without overdoing it. Sara looked stunned and didn't even move for a while. I thought she was almost a statue. I waved my hands over her face and still nothing. So I thought I'd go the extra mile further and give her a peck on the cheeks. It was then she moved out of her trance.

"Luke Samuel Friend, why the heck do you act so friggin adorable?" She almost shouted with a grin on her face, she also had a slight blush on her face, which I couldn't help but go,

"Awwwwwh, I made you blush! YESSSSH!" and did a small dance around her, to which she turned even red and laughed.

"Oh right Luke, come on, get up stairs and get changed! We need to leave for the town musical concert! Heaven, Devon is finally doing something productive for teens!" Sara cheered, whilst pushing me up the stairs.

I got changed in within 5 min, wearing a flowery shirt that matched exactly with Sara's dress and some beige colour shorts. I grabbed some of my accessories and put them on, which all included rings, necklace and one of my 1975s labelled earring. I looked around my room trying to find my light brown Doc Martins which I found under my bed. Deciding I was ready, I headed downstairs to which Sara was chatting with Alesha.

"Yo Sara, I'm ready!" I yelled over both of them, trying to get her attention since she hasn't stopped talking to Alesha the whole 5 minutes of me standing there. She turned and tilted her head giving me a one over, and then smiled.

"Luke, you matched our clothes again!" she laughed. Alesha looked from Sara then to me and back again with a secret smile on her face like she knew something.

"So?" I replied cheekily and helped her up. "Go and up your shoes on, let me grab my keys" I ordered, to which she followed with a smile. I grabbed my keys from the counter, where I had last placed it. As i was about to walk out the door, my sister stopped me. She leaned close to me ears and whispered, "Go get her, before it's too late" and faced me with a small smile on her face.

"I will, thank Ally" I said returning the smile. I was about to walk out but on second thoughts, I turned back and gave Alesha a big hug. "Thanks sis, Love you" and walked out without looking back. I knew she would look shocked since I hardly do things like that, so I spared her the embarrassment and walked out.

I saw Sara waiting by the door, so I quickly checked for my wallet and phone in my pocket before we both headed out. I looked outside and it was the weather was warm, so I decided to leave my leather jacket, and put my things in my short pockets. Remembering Alesha's words, I inwardly smiled and I took hold of Sara's hand as we walked down the road leading us to the town centre.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

Luke is just so cute! I couldn't help but blush whenever he does random romantic things. We both love each other; I could clearly see it in his actions as well as mine. However I am happy with the way we are going. A slow and steady relationship that starts off with friendship, it's always best to know the other better, as then you'd know what you heading into. We had reached the town centre, they had a concert on, and Luke was to play a song, also to inform the town folks know that he will be on x factor in the coming weeks. He needed support from the locals and I personally thought that this was for the best.

"Are you ready Luke?" I asked handing him his guitar. We were backstage and there was a huge turnout at front.

"Ready as I will ever be! Just need a good luck kiss" He whispered cheekily the last bit in my ears. I couldn't help but laugh at him. So I have him a little push, and leaned up to kiss his cheeks.

"Good luck Lukey!" I squealed and he grinned, putting up his guitar on his back. A small woman in her late 30s approached us and informed us that Luke was to be on in two minutes. Luke jumped on his feet a couple of times and chanted a small mantra of "You can do it". I smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up when it was his call to go out on stage. He returned the smile and headed out. I walked out to the front of the audience to see him perform.

Luke approached the microphone and greeted the audience, and told them about his audition on x factor and the crowd began to cheer. He smiled and was looking around the audience for something. As soon as he located me, he smiled and kept eye contact and started to sing.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"

By the end of his song, the whole audience was cheering and some girls screaming how amazing he is. I felt so proud of him. We still didn't lose eye contact and I grinned up and him, which he returned, and also secretly motioned me to come backstage. He thanks the audience and walked off stage.

* * *

Sorry guys I'm ill atm, so this is just a filler chapter!

Next part will come soon!

Please let me know what you think J

Saira xx


End file.
